


Give Me Your Filth

by gillesonc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Disgusted By Myself If I'm Being Honest, A Whole Bunch of Sex, Alcohol, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Friends With Benefits, GyuSol are Fuck Buddies in This One, I'm not sorry, Lots of Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sugar Daddy Mingyu, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillesonc/pseuds/gillesonc
Summary: Hansol earns his money by working as a waiter for a fancy catering company, and also by sucking Mingyu's dick.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this fic on aff but i thought i'd post it here as well x hope you guys enjoy!

It all started when a young, twenty-something-year-old woman came into the administration hall of the fancy catering company that Hansol worked at, on a bright Monday morning. She dropped a deposit and booking reference to Wonwoo, the receptionist, which stated that Kim & Co were booking the hall of the Pledis Hotel, where they were working at, later that week to celebrate a million sales. Hansol paid little attention to the details from when Seungkwan briefed him about it, mere moments after they made the booking confirmation. Hansol knew that a couple of important public figures had booked the hall and a great deal of businessmen and businesswomen alike were going to be having a celebration, and Seungkwan was on everyone’s ass about it.

“Wen Junhui, please, I beg you, no flirting with the clients,” Seungkwan said, glaring at him. “Seungcheol, keep your thoughts to yourself. I don’t wanna hear any complaints about one of my waiters being rude. And can someone please give Hansol some hair gel or something? Pomade?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Hansol reached up and touched it subconsciously.

“No fucking around,” Seungkwan said with a serious and concentrated look in his eyes. “The Kims are going to expect the best from us. We can’t let them down.”

“The Kims, huh?” Seungcheol said, once Seungkwan stormed off to blow some steam in his office. He pursed his lips, impressed. “That’s heavy.”

“Who are the Kims?” Chan asked.

Junhui huffed in disbelief. “Who are the Kims?” he repeated in a mocking tone. He nudged Hansol in the ribs. “Can you believe this kid?”

“Are we going to ignore that Seungkwan just insulted my hair? Okay,” Hansol looked at Chan. “Yeah, I believe him. Who are the Kims?”

While Junhui groaned, Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m way older than I thought,” he said.

“Oh, you just realized?” Hansol laughed.

Jun paused for a thought. “The Kims are like, rich,” he tried.

Chan furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s it?”

Hansol nodded. “I understand now,” he clapped his hands apathetically.

“Let’s put it this way,” Jun tried again. “If they paid me to fuck them, I would. And they’d probably pay me a shitton of money.”

“Do you hear the things you say sometimes?” Seungcheol said, an indignant expression on his face. “Like, do you watch what comes out of your mouth?”

“You should see what comes in it,” Jun wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s enough, I’m putting you on a time-out,” Seungcheol pointed at the far corner of the room. Junhui smirked at Hansol, winking at him before he excused himself. Seungcheol directed his attention back to the two younger men in front of him. “They’re a family business, fast and up-and-coming and top selling on the market right now. Old man’s already a billionaire but he still runs the show, I heard his son recently got appointed as the vice president of the company or something, and he’s younger than me.”

“No wonder Seungkwan’s all nervous,” Chan giggled. “He looked like he saw a ghost when he got the news.”

“So what if a bunch of high brows booked the hall? It’s nothing we’ve never handled,” Hansol crossed his arms, unimpressed. What was the big deal?

Wonwoo overheard their conversation and joined in. “No Hansol, you don’t understand,” he grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him as though that would make any difference. “Those people are _nothing_ compared to the Kims, okay? They’re nothing.”

“Yeah, can you imagine how much money that Kim Mingyu has? I could be working all year and still not earn half of what he makes,” Seungcheol shook his head.

Hansol narrowed his eyes. “And that’s...?”

“His son,” Wonwoo finished.

“I wish I was lucky enough to be born into some old money. I can’t believe I’m still paying my student loans,” Seungcheol sighed as he stared into nothing longingly.

Soon enough, Seungkwan started barking orders.

That particular Thursday night, the night they had all been waiting and working so hard to prepare for, Seungkwan gave a speech to a team that also barely paid attention. Something about how it was important that they didn’t mess anything up, where he dropped in Junhui and Seungcheol’s names again and glared at them for a second, even though they went through this so many times. So although Hansol had been preparing the whole hall since three p.m. that day, he put on his uniform and blazer for the first time at eight p.m. right when the guests were arriving.

“I’m watching all of you,” Seungkwan said through gritted teeth. “All of you.”

Guests were beginning to swarm into the Pledis Hotel soon enough. Getting to work, Hansol stood alongside the door with Chan and greeted the new arrivals, guiding them to their seats. The Kims had reached the hotel half an hour earlier and so they were already sitting on the round table in the front and middle of the hall, right by the stage.

Somewhere along the way, Seungkwan had ordered Hansol a change of duties, telling him to ditch his blazer. He handed him an apron and Hansol was tasked with waiting for the Kims’ table.

The man handed him a tray of hors d’oeuvres and pointed at their table. Hansol was not planning on getting fired anytime soon, and so he obeyed. He reached down and placed the tray of hors d’oeuvres on the table, bent down slightly to make sure he laid it with care, posture still perfect, and made direct eye contact with a disinterested man sitting across from where he was standing.

What felt like an eternity was simply a meeting of the eyes that lasted a second. Once Hansol was done, he hurried off.

Seungkwan ran up to his side. “Did the Kims request for anything?” He asked.

“No,” _not really._ Hansol untied his apron, handing it to the older male. “Can you hold this for me? I have to go to the, uh, toilet.”

“Are you serious, Hansol?” Seungkwan huffed. “Fine, but make it quick.”

Hansol went. He went out of the hall and waited for someone to follow him, then headed to the private toilet further down the corridor. Barely even making it through the door, he felt a hand on his back pushing him inside, his chest slamming against the cold wall. He heard the other male close the door behind him and lock it in an instant. Hansol peered over his shoulder.

“I’m Hansol, by the way,” he chuckled. “If you’re interested.”

In response, the other male pressed himself against Hansol’s back. “Kim Mingyu,” he replied.

_Oh._

He then wasted no time trying to strip the waiter of his clothes, pulling Hansol’s tucked shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoning it. “Been waiting to do this since I saw you,” he said.

Hansol wanted to react. He learned about this guy a couple of days ago, and now he was going to fuck him. But he was already shrugging his shirt off his shoulders since Mingyu had unbuttoned them. “Can’t say the same to you,” he replied. “I just know a ‘let’s fuck’ look when I see one.”

Mingyu laughed as he pulled down Hansol’s trousers before he can even protest. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he groaned when the waiter started grinding his ass back against his crotch. He grabbed hold of his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and pushed his hips forward. “You love that, don’t you? You fucking bitch.”

Who knew the heir and vice president of the Kim family business was so dirty-mouthed? Hansol moaned, throwing his head back on Mingyu’s shoulder. God, this was getting exciting. “Careful. Talk to me like that again and I’ll come,” he taunted.

“You filthy slut,” Mingyu wrapped his fingers around his neck. “I barely touched you and you’re already so hard for me. You’re pathetic.”

Hansol moaned, grinding back harder. To his disappointment, Mingyu pushed his hips away and let go for a moment so he could undo his belt and zipper. He pulled Hansol’s hand back so he was touching his cock, to which Hansol stroked without hesitation and with a ton of enthusiasm as he looked down and marvelled at Mingyu’s shaft.

“Feel how hard you make me,” Mingyu whispered. Hansol stroked faster while Mingyu stared at him in awe. “I wanna put it in your mouth.”

They were moving so fast. Hansol got down on his knees and gagged on Mingyu’s dick three times, eyes watering and cheeks hollowed as he pulled back before he spit all over him. He took as much of Mingyu as he can in his mouth, stroking the lower half for a good amount of time until he felt Mingyu’s hands on the sides of his head. Hansol let his jaw go slack as Mingyu fucked his mouth, moaning, and when Mingyu pulled him up again, Hansol felt completely wrecked, and he loved it.

Mingyu paused and just looked at him. Then, he kissed him.

In one swift movement, Hansol was bent over the sink. Rather than complaining, Hansol focused his attention on the mirror in front of him. He can hear Mingyu tearing open a packet of condom behind him. It was then that Hansol noticed that the other male only had his zipper and his belt undone, which was unfair considering he had stripped Hansol of all his clothes the moment they locked themselves in the toilet. But that didn’t bother him much, not when Mingyu started kissing down his neck.

They fucked in front of the mirror, with Mingyu indulging in his dirty talk while Hansol moaned pure filth in response. Mingyu tugged a fistful of Hansol’s hair back and forced him to stare back at their reflection as they were reaching completion. Hansol spit in his hand and jerked himself off until they finished, cum leaking down his fist while Mingyu’s dick throbbed inside him. Mingyu leaned down and kissed the small of Hansol’s back, panting hard.

“I’m not gonna lie, I really wished that was longer,” Hansol laughed. Mingyu laughed as well, pulling his hips back as he pulled out of Hansol to remove the condom and dispose of it into a nearby bin.

“I wish we didn’t have to be so quick. I love your fucking ass,” Mingyu agreed, still trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, giving Hansol’s ass a soft pat. He turned the faucet on to wash his hands, flashing a sly smile at Hansol, “Sorry.”

Hansol took some more time to climb down from his high, brushing his fringe away from his face. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. His muscles were spasming sporadically in different spots of his body, and he was feeling sleepy. “I understand,” he smiled back at him through the mirror.

Turning the tap off, Mingyu lifted Hansol up and spun him around by the waist so he could look at him again. He halted in his movements, holding Hansol there as he took Hansol’s naked body in with his eyes once more. Hansol could feel his ears getting redder as the weight of Mingyu’s gaze hovered over every inch of his person.

At long last, when his stare shifted upwards, into Hansol’s glimmering chocolate irises, like it did when they first looked at each other in the dining hall, Mingyu paused again, not doing anything. For two full seconds Hansol did nothing but stare back, frozen. Mingyu was the first to break off their eye contact to look at Hansol’s lips before kissing him again. Hansol kissed back out of instinct, giving into the sloppy make out as he opened his inviting mouth for Mingyu’s intruding tongue, his dick twitching between them.

“I wanna see you again,” Mingyu said when they pulled apart. With his hands resting on Hansol’s waist, he caressed the skin on his ribs using his thumb.

Taken aback and flattered to some extent, Hansol only managed to sputter out an “okay” in response. It was the best he can do when he was suppressing a shiver that threatened to shudder through his entire body.

“We’ll keep in touch,” Mingyu continued.

“Okay,” Hansol said again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hansol nodded. “I wanna see you too.”

Another kiss.

Mingyu’s gaze flickered from his lips to his eyes again. “Okay.”

They started to get dressed. Mingyu zipped up his trousers and sat back against the counter while Hansol put his clothes back on. The taller male shamelessly watched him the whole time.

Hansol was just done tucking in his white shirt into his trousers when he turned around to see Mingyu handing him a handful of money, taking him by surprise.

“What’s this?” He asked, puzzled.

“Your payment. For your service, and I trust you to keep your mouth shut,” Mingyu replied, shaking the notes in his hand. When Hansol didn’t move, he extended his hand out to him. “Just take it,” he insisted.

“I’m... not a.... you know,” Hansol said, refraining himself from laughing. _Please tell me this is a joke._

“I do know,” Mingyu said. “Consider it a generous tip from a customer to a waiter.”

Hansol’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “...Okay,” he took the money reluctantly and stuffed it in his pocket.

“I had a good time,” Mingyu grinned. With his finger, he tilted Hansol’s chin up, stroking it. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

He went, and that was that.

Hansol waited a full minute after Mingyu left to get out from the bathroom. He did so to avoid suspicion, but he also needed some time to process the whole situation.

What the fuck? He literally just fucked Kim Mingyu. _The_ Kim Mingyu.

He thought about the money in his pocket, taking it out so he could count it to discover that it was 600,000 won in total. That whole amount was almost enough to cover his whole rent that month, and the strange part was Hansol didn’t feel like he was being used. Far from it, he felt like he was rewarded, which was even more fucked up when he thought about it. He wasn’t even sure if he was doing the right thing by accepting the money. Should he have taken it at all? Or would any sensible person with the slightest shred of decency and dignity refuse it?

Then again, Hansol was the furthest thing from decent. He had sex with a man mere seconds after they just met, in a public toilet. It was too late to make a close-minded decision right then. One thing for sure, Junhui was going to get jealous if he found out.

Hansol convinced himself not to think much about the encounter. Maybe work will distract him. So when he finally got out, Seungkwan rushed to his side again, giving him back his apron, obliviously pestering for him to get back to work.

“And fix your hair,” he said in a hushed whisper.

Hansol and Mingyu stole glances at each other the whole night.

When the event was done and over with and a few guests were left still hanging around the hall, Hansol and his team started cleaning up, gathering the plates and forks into a large basin. Seungcheol and Junhui as well as a couple of other people were stacking the chairs and moving the tables to one side. Hansol could see Mingyu at the periphery of his vision as he spoke to an older man in private, at the entrance of the hotel, a seemingly heated conversation. The older man was gesticulating, motioning with his hands in an aggressive manner, while the younger male stood there with his hands in his pocket bearing the same disinterested look in his face.

It was none of his business. Hansol carried the stack of plates to the back of the kitchen for Chan to wash.

Once all of the guests were gone, including the distinguished Kims, the rest of the staff finally got a chance to settle down. It was nearing midnight. Hansol changed to his regular clothes in the locker room. On his way out, he bumped into Junhui and Chan, who called out to him.

“Hey Hansol, we’re heading out to Adriano’s for drinks and maybe smoking at Seungcheol’s later, do you wanna come?” he asked.

Hansol didn’t have to think. “Hell yeah,” he said. After what happened, he definitely needed a drink.

“You okay?” Jun asked in all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?” Hansol blinked.

Jun tilted his head to the side in thought. “You look worried,” he said.

“Not anymore,” Hansol mustered up his best smile. He hoped he didn’t sound too defensive. His encounter with Mingyu had left him feeling agitated. Without worrying about it too much, he blamed it on the tiresome event. “So, are we going?”

“Alright, you chipping in?” Jun quirked an eyebrow. “Seungcheol’s buying 20g tonight.”

“Don’t know if I’m smoking tonight boys,” Hansol shrugged. “Last time I got so cross-faded I puked in the toilet and cried about the whole Kungfu Panda franchise.”

Jun gave him an incredulous look in response.

“It’s criminally underrated,” Hansol explained.

“He means maybe,” Chan laughed.

“Where’s Seungcheol?”

“We’re meeting him there,” Jun said. “He’s with Wonwoo.”

“Seungkwan?”

“In his office. He’s been on the edge all week so he’s in there getting some rest. Old Daddy Kim told him he did a good job, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s actually crying tears of joy in there.”

“He deserves it,” Chan clapped his hands.

Jun let out a defeated sigh. “All those rich people, and I couldn’t peg a single one…”

“Is Seungkwan coming with us?” Hansol asked, ignoring his previous statement.

Without even waiting for their answer, he barged into Seungkwan’s office while Jun and Chan trailed behind him in time to catch a sight of the man wiping away at something from his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Holy shit, you were right,” Hansol whispered to Jun, who grinned. “You okay? We’re going to Adriano’s.”

Seungkwan inhaled deeply. “You guys go ahead, I…” he shuddered. His eyes were puffy and red. “I need some time to process this. You know, paperwork and stuff.”

Chan was grinning as well, from ear to ear. “Come on Seungkwan, let’s go! Let’s celebrate!” He cheered.

The older male shook his head no. “That was a lot to take in. Mr Kim said it was better than he had hoped. He even gave us tips,” he sniffled, lifting the small piece of brown envelope in his hands.

“For what?” Jun asked.

Hansol had a feeling why.

“Who cares, we got tips,” Chan stared in astonishment.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll probably catch up with you later,” Seungkwan smiled.

They bid goodbye to Seungkwan and went down to Adriano’s together, grabbing a seat on the table that Seungcheol and Wonwoo had saved for them.

Hansol thought long and hard about the 600,000 won that he had earned (though ‘earned’ was a strange way of phrasing it), tracing a finger around the smooth surface of the leather wallet hidden in his pocket.

He gave it some thought, then declared that the drinks were on him that night. It was even better when Seungkwan finally joined them later on. Hansol went home drunk and slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol met Mingyu again a week later when the man came by Pledis Hotel to drop his deposit to Wonwoo at the reception, and at seven p.m., Hansol happened to be walking down the hall after coming back from another event. He didn’t even notice Mingyu was there, walking right past him and straight to the back of the reception where he was greeted by Seungcheol and Jun.

“How was it?” Seungcheol asked, nonchalant, and though Hansol doubted that he cared, he answered anyway.

“Seungkwan was on my ass the whole time,” he shook his head as he untied his apron. He looked around and noticed that Chan was missing. He probably already went home, Hansol concluded, that lucky bastard.

“Oh, so nothing new,” Jun quipped.

Hansol undid the first button of his shirt and sighed. “That guy doesn’t even trust me to arrange the forks in the right order. I’ve gone through this so many times, I just wish I can do it in peace.”

“At least it’s over now,” Seungcheol pat him on the shoulder.

“I’m glad,” Hansol agreed, relieved. He moved to a different room to change and grabbed his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he clocked out of work.

Just as he was about to leave with Jun, Hansol found himself bumping into the older male’s back as he stopped dead in his tracks. Hansol yelped, almost tripping over his feet when Jun began retreating back into the room.

“Whoa, hey!” Hansol yelled as he stumbled back. “What are you doing?”

Jun finally turned around. “Did you see who Wonwoo was talking to out there just now?” He was saying, eyes wide in amazement. “Dude, that was totally Kim Mingyu.”

“What?” Seungcheol perked up. Jun beckoned him to come towards him. The three of them poked their head out so they could peek beyond the wall.

Sure enough, Mingyu was there in a black suit, filling in the final details of the form that Wonwoo handed him. Wonwoo stole a glance from his shoulder. Upon spotting the three of them, he flailed around with his hands for a split second before switching back to a professional façade and facing the young vice president.

Hansol stepped back to give space for Jun and Seungcheol to freak out in silence. They waited for a couple of minutes, then Seungcheol peeked out again. When the coast was clear and Mingyu was nowhere in sight, the two of them rushed to the reception area to freak out again with Wonwoo this time.

“He just dropped off his deposit, it’s for next Friday night,” Wonwoo explained as he waved around the piece of paper he was holding. “I was confused too, last week his assistant was the one who made the booking. I didn’t expect to see him come in here himself.”

“That’s interesting,” Seungcheol rubbed his chin in wonder.

“Seungkwan’s probably going to have a heart attack if he hears this,” Jun grinned.

“I’ll just tell him tomorrow. If I tell him tonight, he won’t be able to sleep, the poor guy,” Wonwoo laughed.

Hansol stayed quiet as the scene unfolded in front of him. He hadn’t heard from Mingyu since they last saw each other. Hansol spent the last week jerking himself off in his own apartment, and in a fit of pure loneliness, he’d picked up two strangers at the bar on two different occasions and hooked up with them.

He was standing next to Wonwoo while he was discussing with Seungcheol and Jun about what had happened. Wonwoo’s table was a mess behind the counter, it was a surprise how he and Seungkwan managed to come up with a coherent and structured schedule for the rest of the staff. It was then that Hansol caught sight of a small piece of paper hidden underneath Mingyu’s booking confirmation.

When he pulled at it, it was a note that wrote, “ _Hansol – Meet me outside. Mingyu_ ”.

Hansol took the piece of paper and crumpled it up, shoving the small lump of sharp edges into his pocket.

“Anyway, I gotta leave,” he announced.

Hansol was just leaving the building through the back door when he spotted Mingyu leaning against a black car just outside the hotel, arms crossed in front of him. For a hot minute, Hansol swore that he was living a chick-flick. Twelve-year-old him would’ve been thrilled if he saw the way Mingyu smiled at him as he approached him.

“You busy?” Mingyu asked.

Hansol’s heart was pounding. But he wasn’t going to let Mingyu know. He glanced behind him, pretending as if he didn’t know Mingyu was talking to him. Then, he pointed at himself.

When Mingyu nodded, he grinned. “I think you mean ‘hello’,” he teased. Part of him was living for this.

“Fine, hello,” the taller male responded, an amused expression on his face.

Okay, Hansol lied. He loved teasing Mingyu with every inch of his being. He knew Mingyu was a big deal, and figured he’d probably value his status enough that they had to keep this a secret. So Hansol made it his mission to drag this out for as long as he could and make Mingyu nervous. He may not show it, but god did Hansol enjoy the fact that he had all the cards.

“Hey,” Hansol exclaimed back, a little too late. He stepped closer towards Mingyu’s car. “You know, I, uh… I didn’t think you were actually serious.”

“Serious about what?” Mingyu asked.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Hansol admitted.

To his surprise, Mingyu seemed offended. “How come?”

“I don’t know,” Hansol said. “How’d you know I’d see your note?”

“Funny thing, I saw you and your friends,” Mingyu tugged at the front of his shirt, pulling him towards him until they were pressed together, chest to chest.

Ignoring the tingling sensation in his belly, Hansol chuckled in an attempt to appear unbothered by the other male. “Well that’s embarrassing. I wasn’t even sure you’d remember my name.”

“Why not?” Mingyu leaned in. Their noses were a few centimetres away. “You’re so pretty…”

Hansol thought about the conversation between Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Before Mingyu had a chance to steal a kiss, he pulled back again. “Wait, so… did you come down here just to see me?”

Mingyu scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, I was booking your service for my dad.”

Feeling particularly playful that night, Hansol tilted his head, flashing the other male a knowing smirk. “Really? Last time I checked, your assistant did that for you.”

“Alright, you caught me,” Mingyu bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed, but a big smile gracing his lips. “God, you’re ridiculous.”

“I knew it,” Hansol did a little dance.

“Come on,” Mingyu leaned in again, brushing his lips against Hansol’s, daring him to steal a kiss. “I got a hotel room booked downtown. I’m really glad I finally got to see you…”

“Dude, at least take me out to dinner first,” Hansol joked.

Mingyu pecked his lips. “I can do that,” he said. “I know a place where we can lay low.”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. “I was kidding,” he said. “I don’t need dinner.”

Mingyu's eyes were dark as he spoke. “Then what are we doing out here? Get in the car.”

“What’s the rush?” Hansol retorted.

“There is no rush,” Mingyu said, “we have all the time we need…”

Like an idiot, Hansol froze up again. The last time they met, they had to do it in a flash, and now here Mingyu was telling him that they could take as much time as they needed. Convinced, Hansol finally agreed. “Okay,” he said, as though Mingyu cast a spell on him, and Hansol was without a doubt spellbound.

They drove far away, to a seemingly expensive hotel in an area downtown that Hansol wasn’t familiar with. On the other hand, Mingyu seemed to know his way around the place, heading to the elevator down the lobby once he parked his car in front of the hotel and handed his keys to the valet without so much as a glance while Hansol trailed behind him, clueless, definitely looking like he didn’t belong there.

Anticipation and excitement mixed in the air once the elevator doors closed, the same combination of tension that Hansol experienced in the car ride to the hotel, when Mingyu was grabbing and caressing up Hansol’s thigh as he drove. Mingyu pressed the button for the tenth floor and leaned back against the wall, smirking at Hansol.

This time, he didn’t stop looking. He just stared at him, and Hansol was too nervous to stare back, instead choosing stupidly to just glance at him every once in a while until they heard a ding and the doors opened. Thankfully, all the worry flew out the window when they reached Mingyu’s room and Mingyu slammed him up against the wall again after closing the door. He wasted no time in making out with him and taking his clothes off until he was naked.

“You miss me, huh?” Hansol grinned, cheeky. He raised his arms as Mingyu lifted his shirt up over his head, the final article of clothing left on him at that point.

“You have no fucking idea,” Mingyu took a second to marvel over Hansol’s naked body before he grabbed his ass, hoisting him up and carrying him to the bed. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you... You’re so fucking pretty...”

Hansol wanted him to take off his shirt, bothered by the feeling of shirt on skin as they were pressed together, but Mingyu had pinned his wrists to the bed and kissed him again. When he finally let go of them, Hansol reached up to thread his fingers through Mingyu’s brown locks, tugging at them while he felt big hands roaming down the sides of his body, nails softly digging into his flesh.

“I wanna suck you off,” Hansol said.

Sucking Mingyu’s dick was a reminder of how much Hansol loved the act itself, loved feeling how full his mouth got, loved gagging on it, loved feeling Mingyu’s dick hit the back of his throat as he fucked his mouth. His jaw was feeling a little tired, but at that point he was more excited about fulfilling of his oral fixation. He’d gagged on it countless times, when he pulled back there was a single string of saliva hanging between his lower lip and the tip of Mingyu’s cock.

“Good boy,” Mingyu cooed when Hansol spit on it, stroking the long shaft while he moved down to suck on his balls. The other male’s moans were music to Hansol’s ears.

“Sir, I wanna ride you,” Hansol pleaded as he climbed on top of him.

While Hansol hovered over Mingyu’s hips on his haunches like an obedient little boy, Mingyu tore open a pack of condom and put it on. He pulled a bottle of lube out of nowhere and poured some on his fingers before he inserted them into Hansol’s ass slowly until Hansol was crying, begging for his permission to sit on his cock.

Hansol didn’t realize how much he missed Mingyu’s cock until he sat on it, and god, he really enjoyed that they didn’t have to rush this time. The feeling of Mingyu’s big cock stretching him open while they made eye contact as he adjusted to his size was unmatched with anything Hansol had ever felt. He’d wondered where Mingyu had been all his life, then started moving until he reveled in Mingyu’s moans as he rolled his hips faster.

He reached down and caressed at Mingyu’s collar, slightly annoyed that he still had his shirt on. He moved his fingers down to try and unbutton the rest of his shirt. He barely heard the low rumble of a growl coming from Mingyu, and he was on top of him again before he could even fathom it, Mingyu’s thumb grazing over Hansol’s throat ever so softly. He slammed his hips hard against his ass, which caught Hansol off guard. Hansol yelped loudly, squirming, and Mingyu just loomed over him and thrusted harder as he watched.

“Watch yourself,” Mingyu said.

Hansol blushed. He got up on his elbows as Mingyu slowly pulled out, retreating his hips, and Hansol was only just able to process how big he was until he slammed back inside him. Hansol moaned, unable to stop himself from being so noisy.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Mingyu leaned down and bit his ear.

“Thank you sir,” Hansol managed to croak out, eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Please, harder,” he cried.

Mingyu twisted his nipple. “Beg,” he growled.

“Sir, please, fuck me harder sir!” Hansol cried.

When they finished, Hansol laid down still on the bed, on his stomach, trying to regain his composure. He was out of breath. He heard Mingyu move around the room to clean up, and felt the familiar dip on the bed when he came back. Hansol looked up at Mingyu through his ruffled hair and flashed him a half-assed smile, which disappeared when Mingyu shoved a finger inside him again, making Hansol wince in pain and cry out as he clutched tightly at the sheets beneath him, back arching.

“I love your hole stretched out like this,” Mingyu whispered into his ear, and Hansol swore he was turned on again. “Put your finger in there,” he demanded.

Hansol obeyed, head free of thoughts. He pushed his finger inside his hole alongside Mingyu’s. There was something so filthy yet romantic about having both their fingers right up his ass at that point, and he felt special. It was definitely one of strangest requests he had ever gotten, but he was loving every bit of it. Mingyu was looking at him with pride, amazed by the younger male’s natural submissiveness.

They used up two more condoms that night. The next morning, Hansol left before Mingyu woke up, and he fell back asleep the moment he reached home, tired and sore, but satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

They met again at the said event on Friday night. The Kims had hired their catering service to come down to their house this time, rather than book the catering hall at the Pledis Hotel.

Hansol woke up that day with a text from Wonwoo to their group chat, reminding them that they were hosting an event for the Kims. He hadn’t seen Mingyu in a week, and they made no attempt at contacting each other, which he was fine with. But he hadn’t seen most of his one night stands more than two times, and it was strange that they kept meeting each other, especially while they were both supposed to be at work. With the upcoming event that night, Hansol was almost sure Mingyu was going to be there again. And he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Upon arriving at Pledis Hotel, Seungkwan wasted no time ordering him to prepare the vans once he clocked in. Seungcheol and Chan looked as if they had a terrible night, carrying boxes and containers in silence with minimal conversation while glancing at each other with groggy eyes. At three p.m., Hansol and his usual team drove two vans to the Kims family estate to prepare for the party at seven p.m., Seungkwan’s anxiety levels were off the roof. He was pushing everyone harder this time, even Jun took a break from his usual cheery self because of his dampening mood.

Two hours before the event was meant to begin, Hansol and Jun were carrying the cocktail tables out of the van and placing them down on the large backyard, onto a patch of perfectly manicured lawn a couple of feet from the intricately designed fountain found in the centre.

“This is the second time the Kims have hired us, you know what that means?” Seungkwan went on, hands moving ten times faster as he arranged the forks and spoons on top of the table in order, mouth moving a mile a minute that Hansol almost didn’t understand him.

“That they trust us?” he tried.

“We can’t mess this up, Hansol!” Seungkwan snapped. “Jun, where are the napkins? God!” Exasperated, he ran away, disappearing off into the distance.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” Seungcheol shook his head.

Jun clenched his eyes shut. “Why couldn’t I be a receptionist, like Wonwoo? I’m jealous.”

“We’re off to a good start today,” Hansol said, an obvious lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He gestured to Seungcheol’s face. “What’s up with you, boss? Long night?”

Seungcheol sighed. “Chan and I thought it was a good idea to eat some brownies last night,” he explained. The three of them watched Chan in the distance as he struggled to walk straight, almost tripping over the curb by the grass. “I overestimated the kid’s tolerance level, so he puked on the carpet. We were both way too high to be taking care of each other. It’s starting to wear off, but Seungkwan is not helping right now.”

“At least you don’t live with him,” Jun groaned. “I can’t even have sex without him banging on the door every five seconds.”

When Seungcheol burst out laughing and started clutching his stomach, it caught the attention of an older man they recognized as Mr Kim, who stared at them. Seungcheol lowered his voice when he spoke again. “Please tell me you’re joking,” he said.

Jun grimaced, “I fucking wish. I’ve been talking to this guy on Tinder for the longest time and last night we finally met each other. Anyway, Seungkwan said we were being too loud, and the guy dipped. I didn’t even get to finish. Do you know how fucking frustrated I am right now?”

Seungcheol put his hand on Hansol’s shoulder, morose. He casted his eyes downwards. “A moment of silence, Hansol,” he said. Hansol copied him, putting his hands together in front of him.

“I don't need your pity,” Jun threw a playful punch on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“That’s why I don’t have roommates. Oh, the perks of living alone,” Hansol grinned.

“Your neighbours don’t complain?” Seungcheol asked.

“Nope. I brought two guys home in the past week, no problems.”

“Okay, wait, hang on,” Jun interrupted. “This has completely changed the way I’m looking at you right now.”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know you fucked,” Jun said. When both Hansol and Seungcheol responded with the same baffled look, he continued. “You don’t seem like you’re the type to, you know... I don’t know. I guess what I’m saying is I thought you were a prude this whole time, no offense.”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Hansol crossed his arms. “What makes you think that?”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, careful when he was choosing his next words. “I think what Jun meant to say is that you’re pretty mysterious, I mean...” him and Jun shared a glance. “We just smoke and drink together, that’s it. I don’t know much about your, uh, personal life.”

“Except now we know that you’re definitely single,” Jun said.

“Boy!”

They looked. Mr Kim was approaching them.

Seungcheol nudged Hansol by the ribs. “Your turn,” he said. In less than a second, both him and Jun were scurrying off to the vans with Chan to pick up another table in a half-assed attempt to seem occupied and avoid questioning by their client.

Caught off guard, Hansol had no choice but to avert his attention to the older man, instantly putting on his best customer service voice. “How can I help you?” he asked.

The older Kim went on about some requirements and specifications for the following event that night. He ran on about how guests were going to be arriving by six and he needed someone to keep track of a list of all the important ones, making sure that they received priority services. Hansol recommended Seungkwan, and afterwards vaguely paid attention when he was asked about the menu that night, which he tried to explain to the best of his abilities. After some reassurance, Hansol was ready to leave and get back to work, when the older Kim beckoned for someone beyond his line of sight.

Hansol clenched his jaw when Mingyu came out of the mansion and into sight. It was then that Hansol realized the awkwardness of the situation, considering he had left him last time while he was asleep. This was the first time Mingyu had seen him. Mingyu’s father tasked him to keep an eye out and make sure everything was in place before re-entering the house.

They both held eye contact. Hansol was the first to break it off.

They didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the day, as if they were strangers. When the event started, Hansol was preoccupied with doing his job, especially since Seungkwan was watching them like a hawk. But Mingyu was there, off in the sidelines, watching people attending the event as they mingled around and entertained his father. Once in a while, Hansol would catch him talking with two people, a man and a woman, who seemed as uninterested in the event as he was.

Seungkwan walked over to him, handing him a tray with a few champagne glasses. “Pass this around, make sure you give one to his son,” he said, motioning towards Mingyu’s direction.

Groaning inwardly, Hansol swallowed down his ego and did as he was told. Without meeting his eyes, Hansol offered a glass of champagne to Mingyu, who took it without saying a word before the waiter went off to carry the tray somewhere farther away, so they could save some more awkward interactions in the future.

Nearing eleven p.m., a number of the guests had already left, save for some close friends who were hanging around in the living room inside the mansion with Mr Kim and his associates. At this point, Hansol and his team were cleaning up. Jun and Seungcheol were carrying all the cocktail tables back inside the vans, Seungkwan was with Chan helping him collect all the unused utensils, separating them from the used ones. Hansol was in the kitchen by himself, stashing away all the silverware Chan had cleaned up as they approached the end of the night.

“Hello.”

Hansol looked up in surprise to see Mingyu standing by the kitchen island he was working on. They were alone. Mingyu had lost his tie and blazer. “Oh, _now_ you’ll look at me,” he grinned.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, Hansol came up with a witty remark. “You’re getting better at those greetings,” he joked. “Good job.”

Mingyu shook his head in disbelief. “I feel weirdly validated,” he tsked. After a long moment of silence, he asked, “Why’d you leave?”

There it was, the question Hansol had avoided like the Matrix after every one-night stand, ever. Except to be fair, him and Mingyu were way past that line. He couldn’t label what their agreement was for the life of him. Hansol shrugged. “Didn’t think it was polite to stay,” he said, concise and straight to the point.

“Oh,” Mingyu looked down. He leaned against the edge of the tabletop. “You know, I actually thought I did something wrong. I wanted to come down to the hall so I can see you, but I didn’t want you to think I was being creepy.”

“What you’re telling me is, you don’t think this is creepy at all?” Hansol teased.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get to pay you,” he said.

The way he had mentioned it with genuine nonchalance was a slap to the face to the waiter, who for a second thought Mingyu was joking. Hansol had completely forgotten about it. He had honestly thought getting paid was a one-time thing. Hell, even when he got the 600,000 won two weeks ago, he felt like it was a fever dream. He was almost certain he had imagined it, hence why he had left that night without a second thought, under the assumption that they were just hooking up again. He didn’t think Mingyu was going to pay him (for what, letting him use him?), and it was weird for him to ask.

“When do you get off?” Mingyu asked, disrupting Hansol’s train of thought.

“Whenever we finish getting all this stuff,” Hansol answered. “And I have to stop by the hall to bring them back.”

Nodding, the taller male stepped towards him to stand beside him. He briefly touched Hansol’s hips. “I’m sure the others won’t mind if you’re gone for a night.”

“I don’t know,” Hansol responded. He did know, because he didn’t really care, but he enjoyed the chase.

Mingyu caught on. “I’ll tip you,” he grinned. “Come on. Let’s go to your place this time. I’ll wait for you at the back.”

“Fine,” Hansol finished up the last of his work as Mingyu left. Once he was done, he walked out through the back of the mansion and saw Mingyu’s car parked right by the gate.

They reached Hansol’s apartment fifteen minutes later. It didn’t take long for them to start making out on the couch like a couple of desperate teenagers. Mingyu was grinding his hips down against Hansol’s, and Hansol just couldn’t wait to get naked, getting more and more impatient as time passed by. He was halfway through taking off his pants when Mingyu’s eyes glossed over the envelopes on his coffee table, and he had to pause the heated make-out session to pick one up and inspect the name at the front.

“Choi Hansol...” he muttered.

“That’s me,” Hansol nodded, pulling Mingyu down by his face to kiss the corner of his lips.

“I... I think my secretary lives here,” he said suddenly. “I mean, she’s my friend.”

Hansol laughed. “Aw, are you thinking of women while you’re about to fuck me? Should I be jealous?” he grinned.

“No, but Eunwoo’s about to get real jealous,” Mingyu said. “I should’ve made the connection. She always said there was a cute guy living in her building.”

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Hansol kissed along his jaw.

“Alright, you needy bitch,” Mingyu got on top of him again. He paused to admire Hansol’s preparedness when the younger male pulled a condom out from between the sofa cushions.

Somewhere along the night, they had resorted to doing it in Hansol’s bedroom, on his bed. Hansol found himself with his head down, stuffed into the pillows while Mingyu straddled his thighs and fucked him from behind. “So deep...” Hansol moaned, clutching the bed sheets.

He pushed his hips up and back every time Mingyu pulled out, desperate for his cock. Hansol was just about to flip them over when a thought occurred to him in all of a sudden. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered.

“What?” Mingyu asked, pausing in his thrusting.

Hansol sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair before he twisted the upper half of his body around as much as he can, so he could get a look at Mingyu. “I didn’t clock out,” he told him. “I forgot to clock out of work.”

In response, he heard Mingyu chuckle. “Really, you’re thinking about that now?”

“Shut up, at least I wasn’t thinking about my secretary,” Hansol shot back. “Besides, it’s not my fault someone was in a hurry to fuck me.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Mingyu said, and he moved his hips again.

Hansol moaned. It was amazing how smoothly and how quickly Mingyu was able to switch the mood back. Mingyu sat back on his haunches and pulled Hansol up by his hips so that he was half-sitting on his lap. He reached around and gave Hansol’s cock a swift stroke while the younger male fucked himself on his cock until he climaxed all over the bed. He managed another “thank you, sir” and felt Mingyu trace kisses down his back before they both passed out.

When Hansol woke up, Mingyu had an arm wrapped around his hips, and for a moment Hansol was perplexed, because _when did we start cuddling?_

Soon enough he could feel kisses on his shoulder. Hansol turned around to look at Mingyu, who managed to flash him a smile through his bleariness.

“You stayed,” Hansol blurted out, the thought of it just dawning upon him.

“Yeah,” Mingyu rubbed his eyes, like he didn’t see anything wrong with it. “Can’t stay for too long though. I think I have plans tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Hansol curled in on himself. “You know where the door is.”

Mingyu tilted his chin and gave him one last kiss. When Hansol woke up again later that day, Mingyu was gone, and there was a large sum of cash on his dining table with a note that read, “ _Treat yourself._ ”

_God, that’s unbelievable,_ Hansol thought. _How the fuck did this happen?_ He counted the money. 1500,000 won. Sighing, Hansol threw the money in a jar in his closet, along with the remainder of the 600,000 won he had received. Later that day, when he showed up for work, he rushed to the clocking station and bumped into Seungcheol on the way.

“Hey, where’d you go last night?” Seungcheol greeted him. “I clocked you out.”

Hansol stopped dead in his tracks, relieved. “You did?” Seungcheol nodded. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver!” He gave him a hug, which Seungcheol accepted a little reluctantly.

“There he is!”

Hansol heard Junhui exclaim, dread filling his stomach. He let go of Seungcheol and turned around to look at the older male, just in time to see Jun tie up his apron before he put his hands on his hips. “Aw, where’s my hug?” Jun asked.

Chan perked up when he saw Hansol, running towards the group that seemed to be collectively reprimanding the other male. “Hansol, do you know how heavy those containers were? I had to carry them myself. You’re lucky Seungkwan didn’t notice you were missing!”

Warmth spread around Hansol’s chest. “He didn’t?” He asked.

“No, Mr Kim was way more worried about his son disappearing,” Chan laughed. “He just went poof. Seungkwan had nothing to worry about, I’m sure we did fine either way.”

“Speaking of which, where did you go?” Jun asked. He wiggled his eyebrows at him, a playful look on his face.

Hansol opened his mouth to answer, but thankfully Seungcheol came into the rescue. “Alright guys, I’m sure he has his reasons,” he said, putting his arm around Hansol’s shoulders.

“It’s okay Seungcheol,” Hansol said. “Something came up, I had to go. I’ll make it up for you guys today.”

“But...” Chan began. Seungcheol glared at him. “Fine. You owe me one more hour.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hansol, I’ve never seen you this drunk,” Seungcheol burped, watching as the younger male downed his third pint of Guinness in less than an hour.

“Shut up, I’m just getting started,” Hansol drawled back. The room was spinning, and in an attempt to prevent himself from falling, he slung an arm around Jun’s shoulders.

Jun smirked, “Can we get you drunk more often?”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You’re still on your first drink? Dude,” he reached over the table and snatched Seungcheol’s half-empty pint out of his hand, ignoring the protestant, “Hey!” and handing it to Jun, who took it without saying anything.

Earlier at work, Chan had made the mistake of declaring Seungcheol to have one of the highest alcohol tolerance level that he had ever seen. Hansol, being an idiot that felt as though his ego was put to the test, took that as a challenge. It also happened to be Friday night, so it was the perfect time to settle the bet. After some argument, Chan was banished from coming with the group to the bar to witness Hansol and Seungcheol battle it out over how many pints of beer they could drink in under an hour.

Wonwoo let out a hearty laugh, a fist hovering over his mouth. “I wish Chan was here to see this, he would’ve loved it,” he said.

“Hey, we don’t mention that traitor in this bar,” Hansol glared at him. “Whose side are you even on, Wonwoo?”

“My money’s been on Seungcheol from the start,” Wonwoo told him, earning a fist bump from the man sitting across the table. “He downed another pint since we’ve had this conversation.”

Hansol gasped at the sight of Seungcheol sporting a cheeky grin from ear to ear, an empty glass suspiciously placed in front of him. “Who encouraged him?” He demanded. When he noticed Seungkwan actively avoiding his eyes, he gasped again. “Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan fiddled with his thumbs as the scene unfolded before him. “Is this a good idea? Hansol’s the most lightweight person I know,” he whispered to Seungcheol.

“I heard that,” Hansol spoke up. “I’m not lightweight. Shut up. This is a Guinness,” he shook the empty glass in his hand.

“Whoa, Hansol,” Wonwoo exclaimed, leaning forward over the table. “Is that guy looking at you?”

The group banter came to a sudden halt. Jun and Seungcheol nervously glanced around. Wonwoo’s eyes flickered from Hansol to the stranger at the bar. Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, a small smile forming on his lips as he waited for Hansol’s reaction. Hansol shut his eyelids closed, trying to reorganize his thoughts. _Fuck, I’m too drunk for this._ He peeked over his shoulder to discover a man standing by the bar, sending a knowing look towards the general direction of their table.

Hansol removed his arm from Jun’s shoulder, crossing it with his other arm over his chest. “I’m not dealing with that,” he said.

Since the last time he met Mingyu, Hansol had somehow made the conscious decision to stop himself from picking up random strangers at the bar and bringing them to his place to have some fun. He figured if he was lucky enough, he could get used to seeing Mingyu whenever the man felt like it, and get paid while he was at it, feeling as though he’d stumbled upon a pretty good deal. They didn’t have to keep in touch or pretend to be interested in each other. As a result, he had saved up most of the money Mingyu had given him like he was saving for retirement or something. In addition, Mingyu was really good at sex, and Hansol wasn’t going to give that up in a heartbeat.

“What do you mean you’re not dealing with that?” Seungcheol demanded. “Go up there and get ‘em!”

“Um, okay _coach_ , what next? Do I have to get my head in the game?” Hansol spat, fighting the urge to fall back on his chair. “I’m not gonna go over there and flirt with him so you can win this. I’m not doing it,” he nudged Jun on the side. “Look, you go do—him. Do him, Jun.”

Obviously, he hadn’t spoken to anyone at work about his secret agreement with the son of one of the most successful billionaires in South Korea, considering that was what Mingyu had paid him to do in the first place. At an early age, Hansol had already grown accustomed to keeping his mouth shut. And truth be told, it wasn’t like Hansol to even update his friends about his encounters or special endeavours any time he hooked up with someone new.

“You sure you don’t want him?” Seungkwan asked. “That guy’s really sexing the back of your head right now with his eyes.”

Especially not now.

But god, this was exciting. Hansol had been spending nights alone in his own apartment, dreaming and fantasizing about the next time they’d meet again. Something about Mingyu and his subtle awkwardness with normal human interaction, coupled with the thrill of secrecy sent a rush of exhilaration down his spine like a child trying to steal candy at the candy shop. Mingyu was without a doubt one of the best things to ever happen to him right then.

When Hansol came back to his senses, after countless more pints of beer, he had an arm slung over Wonwoo’s shoulder while the man carried him towards an Uber. He opened the door for him, moving him closer to the car so he could help himself.

“Oh Wonwoo, you sweetheart,” Hansol cooed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Hansol, I’m flattered,” Wonwoo kissed him on the cheek in return.

“Are you doing this on purpose? You’re showering everyone with affection except for me,” Jun said.

Hansol jumped upon hearing his voice. As if reading his mind, Wonwoo maneuvered him around so he could look at the other male. “Jun, I’m sorry, I didn’t even know you were back there,” Hansol said. “Thanks for getting me the Uber, I owe you guys.”

“With what money?” Wonwoo chuckled. “You already owe Seungcheol 50,000 won.”

“What?” Hansol managed to give him an incredulous look through his drunken stupor. “You fucking liar, I don’t remember that.”

While Jun laughed, Hansol put a hand on the top of the car and lowered down so he could hop inside the vehicle. “I’ll pay you next Monday, I don’t have money right now.”

“It’s fine, please get home safe,” Wonwoo waved, shutting the door closed for him. Hansol lowered the window down, waving back at the two.

“Can I get a kiss?” Jun asked.

Hansol blew him one. Before Jun could respond, Hansol was already closing the window again. After promising the driver that he wasn’t going to vomit on his new leather-padded seats, he found himself reaching his apartment moments later, drifting in and out of consciousness along the way. He stumbled through the corridor, miraculously reaching the door to his apartment, struggling to fish his keys out of his pocket and inserting it into the keyhole and passing out on the couch, too dizzy to make a fast tread to his bedroom.

Sometime during the night, Hansol felt the room getting warmer by the second, which wasn’t exactly the best condition to be in when you have a belly full of alcohol. He stripped naked and hugged one of his cushions close to his chest, grumpily forcing himself to find a comfortable position to sleep in until he finally did.

The next morning, he woke up to a knock on the door, which was unusual.

“Coming!” Hansol yelled, groggy, mentally berating his drunken self for passing out on the couch. It was eight a.m. in the morning, and he had no business waking up this early. His body ached and he was also hungover as shit. It was getting harder and harder to walk in a straight line than he had previously thought. Without even putting on any clothes at all, he got up and opened the door, snapping, “What?!”

He met eyes with a surprised Kim Mingyu, who had an amused yet thrilled expression on his face.

And there he was, probably the most beautiful man Hansol had ever seen. It took Hansol a while to process the situation when his brain was half-dead, and for a minute, he swore he was dreaming. Once he was finally done fawning and gawking over Mingyu’s ethereal handsomeness, he snapped out of it.

“No fucking way,” Hansol muttered under his breath when he realized this was real. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you mean ‘hello’,” a smile graced Mingyu’s lips. “You’re getting worse. Although, I do applaud your bravery. It takes a lot of balls to open the door naked…”

_Okay Hansol, play it cool._ Hansol shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. “Actually, you only need a pair, but I’m always prepared,” he mused. He gave the taller male a once-over, furrowing his eyebrows in a display of mock-confusion.

“What?” Mingyu asked.

“I just never thought I’d see you wear something other than a suit,” Hansol replied. Mingyu was wearing a white shirt with jeans, and still somehow managed to look better than Hansol would if he wore the same outfit. “I didn’t know you had other clothes.”

“You’re funny. You look good yourself, actually,” Mingyu gestured to his face. “Rough night? You look like shit.”

“Thanks, I’m blushing,” Hansol deadpanned. Just then, a throbbing pain started on his temple, the dread of last night sweeping over him. He groaned, burying his face in his hands, waiting for it to subside before he looked at Mingyu again. “Now, what are you doing here again?”

“I thought I’d give Eunwoo a visit. Stopped by here on the way and, you know…” Mingyu pushed the door open, letting himself in and throwing a smirk Hansol’s way. “I happen to have time.”

The waiter put his hands on his hips, petulantly pouting his lips. “Is this what we’re doing now? You’re just going to come over whenever you feel like it? What if I was out?”

“I’m willing to roll those dice,” Mingyu shrugged. “You’re always down to fuck, right?”

“You know me so well,” Hansol leaned in and allowed the taller male to embrace him with his open arms, kissing him once they were close enough. He felt Mingyu’s hands roaming around his body, eventually resting on his hips.

Mingyu groped Hansol’s ass. “On a serious note though, for future reference, give me your phone number.”

Hansol scoffed. “Do you need my bank account, too? I’ll give you my number and my sort code.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Mingyu kissed him again, backing him up against the kitchen table, and Hansol spread his legs as he laid back on top of the table, hooking his arms over Mingyu’s shoulders.

“I don’t have work today,” Hansol said against his lips. “And tomorrow. I’m free for the weekend.”

“Plenty of time,” Mingyu groaned as Hansol palmed his dick.

Hansol pointed at the kitchen drawer behind him. No longer amused, Mingyu pulled it back and reached inside, rummaging around the compartment through the pile of metals and plastics that made up Hansol’s utensils until he felt a familiar piece of plastic before taking it out, heading back towards the table where Hansol was playing with himself. Mingyu took off his shirt while Hansol watched, unzipping his jeans so he could slip on the condom.

He inserted two fingers into Hansol’s hole, which made the younger male bit his lower lip down hard to suppress his moans. Mingyu leaned down and hovered over him with an undeniable air of dominance about him that sent all the blood rushing to Hansol’s dick. Hansol made no move to stop him, or even put up a fight, like he knew that was where he belonged; under him, serving him, being used by him. Mingyu did nothing but stare at him for a while, then kissed down his neck, lips haphazardly moving along his jaw before settling on his ear.

“Can I film you?” He asked. “It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Hansol nodded. “Please,” he stroked faster.

“I wanna hear you say it,” Mingyu whispered.

“Sir, please film me,” Hansol used his other hand to grab Mingyu’s face, pecking him on the lips as he grew needy by the second. “I’m all yours...”

Mingyu nodded back, taking his phone out from his pocket and holding it over Hansol’s naked body. Hansol felt a shiver down his spine when Mingyu pressed record, speaking up, “Play with yourself, baby, don’t be shy now…”

It didn’t take long for Hansol to start begging for Mingyu to fuck him. Mingyu continued to film the younger male with a large grin on his face, teasing him for a little longer before he finally succumbed to his needs and complied, throwing his phone aside and entering his hole while Hansol struggled to grasp at something, gasping, eyes lighting up with pain as his hole stretched around Mingyu’s girth.

The table had moved a couple of inches back once they finished. Hansol grimaced at the sight of his come on the table, shamefully realizing later on that he was going to have to clean it up. Behind him, Mingyu had hiked his leg up so he could pull out, taking off the filthy condom and disposing of it somewhere. Then, he pulled Hansol in close, back flush against his chest.

“You up for another round?” He asked.

Hansol let out an exasperated sigh. “Where the fuck are you getting all this energy?”

Mingyu laughed. “I’m guessing that’s a no?”

“That’s easy for you to say, you didn’t just get the life fucked out of you,” Hansol was still trying to catch his breath. He turned his head round for a kiss. “Besides, don’t you have to see Eunwoo?”

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Mingyu explained. “I just wanted a reason to see you.”

“There it is,” Hansol punched the air, satisfied with his answer. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

He lifted his leg off the table and turned around to face Mingyu. Mingyu was still smiling, staring at him with an unfamiliar look gracing his features. Hansol could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, goosebumps on the back of his neck, and in a half-hearted attempt to lighten up the situation, he gave the taller male’s shoulder a light push. “So, uh,” he avoided Mingyu’s gaze. “What do you wanna do now?”

Mingyu leaned in, his hands touching Hansol’s ribs. “Anything you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

In his entire life, up until that point, Hansol had never been so happy. He had never smiled so much, and he didn’t know why. It didn’t matter if he was having a playful banter with Mingyu, ridiculing Mingyu over his quirky affectations, or even riding his dick; Hansol would find himself grinning from ear to ear, high on endorphins, elated beyond words and expressions. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed by, having left his phone uncharged since he was preoccupied with Mingyu, so it didn’t occur to him to charge it.

Minutes after they fucked on the dining table, Hansol was exhausted and fatigued, out of breath, and his head was throbbing with an intense and sharp pain that creeped upon him from his neck. He grabbed hold of the edge of the table for balance while Mingyu asked him if he was okay, hands still holding onto Hansol’s waist.

“I’m okay, I probably shouldn’t have had sex while I’m hungover,” Hansol reassured him. Soon enough, he felt Mingyu wrap his arms around him from behind.

“What the hell did you do last night?” Mingyu asked. He rested his chin on one of Hansol’s shoulders.

Hansol turned his face away before Mingyu could see the smile that was quickly forming on his mouth. “Drank way too much Guinness, my stomach was on fire. But it’s nothing I can’t handle, I’ve been worse,” he pat Mingyu’s head. “I need some painkillers though.”

He moved aside. Mingyu straightened himself up to let Hansol go while he moved to open one of the overhead cabinets. Hansol stood on his tiptoes, examining the whole cupboard as he looked for the metal tray that held all the medicine. He struggled to stay balanced on the floor, and when he realized that the painkillers were nowhere to be found, he glanced above him. “Fuck, where did I put it?”

“You mean this one?” Next thing Hansol knew, Mingyu was behind him, reaching above him and pulling out the film-coated tablets of painkillers that Hansol was searching for. He lifted his hand up as high as he could, so Hansol couldn’t reach them. “Okay, beg.”

Despite the light flutter in his belly as a result of Mingyu towering over him, Hansol groaned. “This is not the time,” he said, throwing a light smack on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Are you trying to give me a sunburn or something? That didn’t hurt one bit,” he laughed.

“Come on,” Hansol extended his hand out, pouting. “Please. My muscles are aching, I can only keep this face up for so long.”

Mingyu hummed. “You’re going to have to try harder than that,” he said.

Hansol rolled his eyes. “I’ll suck you off?” He tried.

In response, and seemingly agreed conviction, Mingyu lowered his hand down. “I wasn’t even thinking about that, but since you offered, I can’t say no,” he gave him the painkillers.

Taking them, Hansol turned around and procured an empty glass from his cabinet. He turned on his faucet, filling the glass with water. He popped one of the painkillers into his hand and put it in his mouth before gulping down large mouthfuls of water.

“Just wondering,” Mingyu leaned against the edge of the counter. “What do you mean, you’ve ‘been worse’?”

“Oh god,” Hansol groaned again. “Don’t make me do it. If I roll my eyes again, I’m going to pass out.”

“You tell me your worst story, and I’ll tell you mine,” Mingyu grinned, nudging on Hansol’s thigh with his knee. “Quid pro quo. Simple, right?”

Hansol glared at him. “I owe you a blow job for some painkillers, and now I have to tell you the most embarrassing moment in my life?”

“Sounds like a great deal if I do say so myself,” Mingyu shrugged.

“What’s the worst thing that could ever happen to you, anyway?” Hansol huffed. “You’re rich, aren’t _you_ usually the one doing the bad things?”

Mingyu gasped, putting a hand on his chest. “What kind of sick, demented man do you think I am?”

The tone of Hansol’s next words were cynical. “Mingyu, you’ve literally been paying me to fuck you. If something bad happened while we’re having sex, you’d probably sue me.”

“You know what,” the taller male put his hands up in defeat. “I’m not going to argue. My dad has done that before.”

“Checkmate.”

“So, do we have a deal?” Mingyu scooted closer towards Hansol on the counter, their shoulders bumping together.

“Am I getting paid extra?”

Mingyu tilted his head to the side. “Depends on tonight,” he grinned. His gaze flickered down, then back up. “I’ll get us some pizza for lunch?”

Hansol paused, thinking about it. He hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet, so that’s nice. He gulped another mouthful of water. “Okay wait, it’s freezing. Let me put my pants on before my dick turns inside out.”

Of course, leave it to Hansol to pull such an absurd yet awkward comment straight out of his ass. He cringed, though luckily, he was already leaving, and he hoped he could get away with it. However, he caught sight of Mingyu’s reaction, and upon seeing how uncomfortable he appeared to be with Hansol’s previous statement, all the regret that came with it instantly flew out of the window.

“Why the fuck did you say it like that?” Mingyu said in disbelief, to which Hansol laughed. “You know, there were probably a million more ways you could’ve phrased that better? God, that’s disgusting.”

“Am I wrong?” Hansol retorted. “And don’t act like that’s the grossest thing to come out of my mouth.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not.”

Straight after lunch (or breakfast, in Hansol’s case), Hansol went off to the bathroom to take a shower whereas Mingyu made himself at home, hanging around in the living room while the television played a random rom-com movie that he paid minimal attention to. He perked up when he heard Hansol finally come out, lifting himself up from the couch to greet the younger male as he stepped fresh out of the shower, hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist, another draped over his shoulders.

Mingyu walked over towards him, pulling him by the waist so he could lean down for a kiss. “You smell nice,” he smiled. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that Hansol was wet, even though there were countless droplets of water coming onto him.

As if he wasn’t already red hot with embarrassment right then, Hansol convinced himself to somehow fight the urge to blush. He never noticed how affectionate Mingyu was until now, and honestly, for someone who jumped from one-night stand to another, Hansol wasn’t sure if this was how they were supposed to operate together. Sure, they’d flirted back and forth with each other for a bit, but Hansol had always been under the impression that they were both just trying to get into the other’s pants, and flirting was the easiest way to signal their unspoken message.

Then again, they’d seen each other naked. They literally fucked each other the minute they met, and even more after that. So what was Hansol being so damn shy and nervous for?

“Thanks,” Hansol replied. “God, you’re like a dog. I can’t even leave you alone for a minute.”

Mingyu scoffed. “We haven’t seen each other since last week, of course I missed you.”

Oh, so that’s why. Deducing from that, Hansol concluded it was these kinds of comments that Mingyu spouted out of his mouth with a cavalier attitude and complete nonchalance that made Hansol nervous. _God, what do you say to something like that? And is that a normal thing to say to someone you’re sleeping with?_ Swallowing his pride, Hansol mentally pressured himself to come up with a quick and clever rebuttal to his statement, as well as a way for him to segue into a different subject, all while he’s dripping wet from the shower and naked underneath his towel.

“Aw, I missed your dick too,” he kissed him on the cheek, and Mingyu chuckled. The tension in the room seemed to defuse with ease. Hansol started moving towards his bedroom, Mingyu on his tail. “The floor’s kind of wet, so be careful,” Hansol said over his shoulder.

Right then, he heard a thud. When he turned around, Mingyu was just getting up from the floor and walking towards him.

Hansol stared at him. “I _just_ said—”

“Shut up,” Mingyu laughed.

Hansol disappeared into his bedroom. It was the first time he had entered it that day, considering he had passed out on the couch the previous night. He unwrapped the towel around his waist and let it drop on the floor. Mingyu leaned against the frame of Hansol’s bedroom door as the younger male walked towards the large drawer placed next to his bed. He pulled the fourth drawer back, taking out a pair of black underpants and slipping them on. Mingyu watched as Hansol crouched on the floor, picking up several articles of clothing before throwing them over his shoulder where they landed on his bed.

Mingyu flopped down on the bed as Hansol was drying his hair. He was wearing nothing but his jeans, Hansol observed. They had both left the remainder of their clothes out in Hansol’s living room and kitchen. Which was a bad thing, Hansol’s apartment was already messy enough as it was. He hoped Mingyu wouldn’t have any problem looking for his clothes the next day.

“Also, you know what I was wondering while I was in the shower?” Hansol said. “How did you even get in?”

“Get in where?” Mingyu repeated.

“Into the building.”

“Oh,” Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I waited for someone to go in.”

Hansol burst out laughing, the thought of Mingyu standing around outside the apartment building, loitering until he saw an opportunity for entry and making a quick run for the door before it closed being a great source of joy and amusement for him. Kim Mingyu, the son of a well-known and respected billionaire, may as well be the goofiest person Hansol had ever had to privilege to know. Hell, even he had fooled Hansol the first time they met. Who knew Mingyu had this side about him? The awkward, socially inept, and not-at-all suave young adult, who was pretty much the same person as Hansol, except ten times richer?

“You know, I’ll bet if you told Eunwoo you were coming, she would’ve let you in,” Hansol said.

Mingyu averted his eyes downwards. “I don’t know, then she’s going to ask questions. She doesn’t know I’ve been seeing you.”

Hansol quirked an eyebrow up, draping the towel over his shoulders. “Isn’t she your secretary? Doesn’t she have to know your schedule at all times or something?”

“Exactly. She’s worried because I’ve been disappearing off to see you. My dad’s getting suspicious about my whereabouts lately, poor girl has no idea where I am.”

“What about your friends, do they know?”

Mingyu sighed. “I don’t have friends,” he said.

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. “How come?”

“I mean, I do but…” Mingyu let out another exasperated sigh. “They’re not my friends, they’re some kids of my dad’s friends. A bunch of trust fund babies. I’m not really that close with them.”

“Aw, you poor child,” Hansol lamented, “No wonder you keep coming back.”

“Please,” Mingyu chuckled, face-palming. Hansol paid close attention to him as he finally put his hand down, noticing the disdain and lack of interest gracing his features. It was the same expression that he had on his face when they met the first time, and the first time they made eye contact.

Hansol bit his lower lip, thinking, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to get involved. “Hey, uh…” he fiddled with a loose thread on his towel, trying to seem preoccupied, catching Mingyu looking up at him in his periphery vision. “I just wanted to know… When we met that first time, why’d you pick me?”

He looked at Mingyu, waiting for his reaction. Mingyu only stared back. Hansol’s heart was beating, threatening to burst out of his ribcage. He tried to explain himself. “Like, w-what made you… what…” he huffed. Frustrated, in the end he settled with asking him, “Why?”

Mingyu blinked. “I thought you were pretty,” he said.

Hansol paused, taking his time to register what Mingyu had said, then nodded. He directed his gaze elsewhere. He didn’t know what answer he was expecting. He wasn’t even sure if he should be flattered or disappointed by Mingyu’s unapologetic response. Confused, Hansol kept fumbling with his towel, uncertain of where to go off from here.

The other male must have noticed. He should have. Because then Mingyu was calling out to him. “Whoa, hey, come here,” Mingyu said.

Hansol peeked at him through his fringe. “But I’m still wet,” he protested.

“Come back to me,” Mingyu said, one arm extended outwards this time. Hansol felt a shiver run down his spine. He hesitated for a minute, then discarded the damp towel he was holding before he climbed into bed.

Once he was finally close enough, laying on his side in front of Mingyu, the taller male leaned in and kissed him. Hansol kissed back, his lips brushing against Mingyu’s as he opened them, feeling Mingyu slip in his tongue with ease. He felt Mingyu’s fingers tugging at the band of his underwear. Hansol pulled back, and when he looked down, he found that Mingyu had slipped a roll of notes that he had pulled out of nowhere, on the side of his underwear, the papers tucked neatly under the band.

Hansol’s cheeks were burning. Mingyu tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at him. Hansol gulped when they made eye-contact again.

“What do you say?” Mingyu asked, eyes sultry.

“Thank you sir,” Hansol said.

“Good boy,” Mingyu kissed him again.

As if understanding the message, Hansol got up and straddled him, pushing him back down on the bed before climbing off again, so he was kneeling on the floor. He unzipped Mingyu’s jeans. He could already make out Mingyu’s hardness pressing against the rough denim, wasting no time in taking it out of his underwear, and although it was the second time he’d seen it that day, Hansol couldn’t help but marvel at its beauty when he laid eyes upon it again. He licked a long stripe up along its side as Mingyu lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch him.

Mingyu was whispering sweet, encouraging, yet dirty words into his ears, fingers threaded through Hansol’s hair so he could tug at a fistful of it and fuck his mouth. Hansol closed his eyes while he gagged continuously on Mingyu’s cock, accepting the position he was in without question, at peace. His stomach was flexing in time with his gag reflexes, but Hansol made no move to fight back, instead relishing in being wrecked and destroyed this way, like he deserved it. He enjoyed the feeling of Mingyu’s girth fucking his open mouth, enjoyed the pain on his knees from kneeling on the floor for too long, enjoyed the moans coming out of Mingyu’s mouth as he sucked on his cock until it was slick wet with his spit. When Mingyu finally pulled his head back, Hansol’s pupils were blown and he was lost deep in sub space, drooling all over his mouth.

It only took Mingyu beckoning him with one finger curled for Hansol to climb on top of him again, this time making out with the man with unbridled passion and lack of shame. As they made out, Mingyu sent a hit down on Hansol’s ass, which made the younger male moan against Mingyu’s mouth. “You’re so fucking pathetic,” he said, and Hansol just whined. “You love sucking my cock, don’t you baby?”

Hansol nodded. “I love choking on your cock sir,” he said.

It truly was pathetic to see how quickly Hansol transitioned from being a teasing and sarcastic brat to a complete submissive in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t even such a conscious decision; it was as though Mingyu had flipped a switch somewhere inside him and now he was all Hansol could think about. Hansol wanted him so badly. Mingyu was looking at him with a certain assertiveness in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared at him. Flustered, Hansol reached down between them and started stroking Mingyu’s cock.

Mingyu threw his head back in pleasure. “Needy,” he groaned under his breath. Hansol leaned down and sucked on his neck. Next thing he knew, Mingyu had slipped his hand into his underwear and was inserting a finger into his hole. Hansol sucked in a deep breath, refraining himself from crying out from the sharp and stinging pain of his hole being stretched as Mingyu pushed two fingers in and out of him.

“What do you want?” Mingyu asked.

Hansol’s eyebrows curled up, eyes watering. He moaned, then leaned in and kissed Mingyu.

Mingyu pulled back again. “What are you doing?” He asked again, tone stern.

Shuddering at the authoritative demand, Hansol whimpered, then told him, “Don’t make me say it…”

“You didn’t have a problem asking for what you want before this,” Mingyu said. “Look at me. Tell me what you want.”

Hansol took a deep breath. “Please fuck me…”

“Louder.”

“Sir, I want you to fuck me,” Hansol’s hands reached up and cupped Mingyu’s jaw. “Please hurt me…”

“You want me to hurt you?” Mingyu pushed his fingers deeper.

“Please hit me, break me, use me…” Hansol went on. “Fuck my tight little hole with your big fat cock until you come, please…”

With his whole body pushed on the bed on his front, Hansol whimpered when Mingyu entered him. He buried his face into the sheets, clutching them tightly as Mingyu thrusted deep and hard. Large hands were on his hips to keep him in place as he fucked him from behind. They were gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. Hansol arched his back down. His cock was rubbing against the bedsheets in tandem with Mingyu’s thrusting. The friction, coupled with Mingyu slamming his cock onto Hansol’s prostate, was too much to handle. Hansol closed his eyes and let the pleasure of sex overwhelm him and engulf him.

In the middle of it, Mingyu turned him around so they were facing each other. Obediently, Hansol spread his legs and held them up for him. By the time Mingyu was reaching his climax, his thrusts became more erratic, and all Hansol could do was sob and plead for him not to stop. He was a blubbering mess. Mingyu was enjoying every bit of it as he took in the sight of him squirming and writhing beneath him, unable to break out from his grasp or even stop him. When they finished, Mingyu was still on top of him, sweating, trying to catch his breath. Despite his weariness, Hansol could feel Mingyu’s chest beating against his own. For a minute, that was all they could hear, the sound of their heartbeats thumping so loudly against their ears while they tried to climb down from their high.

Hansol didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to say anything. He inhaled, then exhaled, glancing behind him where Mingyu was napping, exhausted from the scene. Hansol mentally reprimanded himself, thinking back to a time when he was young and his naïveté got the best of him, and it costed him. _You’d think now that you’re older, you should’ve known better,_ Hansol thought. After telling himself to toughen the fuck up, Hansol fell asleep beside him on the bed, under the covers.

So when he felt Mingyu’s hand groping his ass again later that night, Hansol moved robotically, giving into the sub headspace and shutting off completely. He let Mingyu use him, slap him, degrade him. Not a single shred of thought in his head as he allowed himself to succumb into raw, animalistic passion.

Hansol woke up the next day. Mingyu was still there, but he was stirring in his sleep. Hansol sat upright, taking a second to gather his thoughts and regain his composure since last night. He turned to glance at Mingyu in time to see the older male open his eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Hansol asked.

“No,” Mingyu replied, scooting closer towards Hansol so that he was laying his head on his lap. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Hansol smiled at him. He threaded his fingers through Mingyu’s soft brown locks, brushing them back while he gawked up at him, chocolate rubies sparkling. “Do you want some water?”

Hansol was making his way to his kitchen to grab a glass of water for Mingyu, who was trailing behind him, when they both heard a sudden knock on Hansol’s door. Mingyu stopped dead in his tracks. Hansol halted in his steps as well, trying to remember if he was expecting any guests that day. He walked to the door, peering into the peephole, and his heart sank.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Who is it?” Mingyu asked, eyes wide once he saw Hansol suddenly jump around and reach for any piece of clothing he could find. He watched as the younger male threw on Mingyu’s white shirt without any consideration or even realization that the shirt fit larger on him, immediately moving on to find a pair of trousers to put on.

“It’s my friends, go hide!” Hansol demanded in a hushed whisper. Mingyu ran back into Hansol’s bedroom and closed the door.

Another knock. Hansol slipped on a pair of jeans he found under his couch and after putting on the bare minimum effort to fix his hair in an attempt to look presentable, he finally opened the door.

Seungcheol and Chan stood there, the latter male beaming at Hansol while Seungcheol shook his head. “Took you long enough,” he said, peeking into Hansol’s apartment through the open door.

“Huh?” Hansol could barely hear what the older male was saying over how loudly his heart was beating. “Wh…what are you guys doing here?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “You didn’t answer your phone. We happened to be in the area, so we wanted to stop by and say hi,” he said. Without warning, both Chan and Seungcheol invited themselves in. They pushed past Hansol through the door and looked around, familiarizing themselves with the messy apartment, a small, amused smile playing on their lips.

Chan rubbed his chin. “Is it weird that this is the first time I’ve seen your apartment?”

Hansol was panting, anxious. He didn’t even hear Chan’s question. “Um, how did you get into the building?”

“The door was open,” Chan replied. “Anyway, we’re smoking tonight with Junhui if you wanna join. We’re heading down to Junhui’s place later at seven, I think Seungkwan’s actually going to join us tonight.”

Before Hansol could respond, Seungcheol put a finger up. He glanced around Hansol’s apartment again as though he was searching for something. “Um, are we interrupting? Do you have guests over?” He asked.

“No,” Hansol said, a little too quickly. He was still so flustered.

“Whose shoes are those?” Seungcheol pointed at Mingyu’s sneakers, placed neatly by the couch.

If it was possible, Hansol’s heart sank even deeper. There was a pit in his stomach and his heart was delving deeper and deeper into the obscure abyss. “Oh. N-no, those are mine. I’m alone,” Hansol said.

Chan nodded. “So, are you coming tonight?”

“I… I might have to get back to you guys. Ask me again later,” Hansol said.

“So you _do_ have guests over,” Seungcheol grinned.

“No, I don’t.”

The older male pointed to a torn-open condom wrapper on the floor by the dining table.

Hansol blushed. Both Seungcheol and Chan were looking at him expectantly. Hansol let out a resigned sigh. “Okay, you’re right, I’m not alone right now,” he gave in. He pinched the bridge of his nose, whereas Seungcheol and Chan bumped fists together. He was taken aback to see the younger male taking money out of his wallet before handing it to Seungcheol. “You guys are betting on this?” Hansol demanded.

“Of course. Chan sucks at bets and doesn’t seem to mind losing money all the time so,” Seungcheol laughed as Chan threw a hard punch on his shoulder, wincing in pain at the impact. He turned to Hansol again. “And you still owe me 50,000 won.”

“Shut up, that never happened,” Hansol protested.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us!” Seungcheol looked at Chan and cocked his head in the direction of the door.

“Have fun Hansol,” Chan pat him on the shoulder, smiling at him.

Hansol closed the door. He turned around to see Mingyu peeking out from his bedroom door. It took him by surprise when the taller male started laughing his ass off, whereas Hansol stood there, staring at him in pure shock, still trying to process what had happened. He was astonished that Mingyu even managed to find humour in the situation.

Mingyu walked over towards him, still laughing, and he pulled Hansol closer by the waist.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Hansol asked.

“Nothing, you handled that remarkably well,” Mingyu smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “It was really funny to see you try to defend yourself when you look like that,” he pointed to his hair.

And that’s when Hansol realized he had probably the worst bedhead he’d ever seen. He rushed to the bathroom to look at his face in horror. His hair was stuck out at so many different angles, his eyes swollen having just woken up, cheeks flushed red, lips cut from biting on them so much last night. It baffled him that Seungcheol and Chan made no comment on his appearance, considering if he was in their position, it would’ve been free country. Hansol buried his face in his hands, groaning, “I wanna die.”

Mingyu grinned. “It’s okay, at least they didn’t see you yesterday,” he said. Hansol’s eyes widened, and he flashed a questioning glare at Mingyu again. Mingyu laughed again. “Oh, you were way worse yesterday. _Way_ worse.”

“For fucks sake!” Hansol punched him on the shoulder. He was about to walk away, but Mingyu grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him, so he was hugging him again.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

This time, Hansol’s heart sang.

“Anyway, I have to go,” Mingyu said. “Eunwoo texted me. I’ve been gone for a whole day and my dad’s pissed off right now.”

“Okay,” Hansol said, thankful that the awkwardness of the situation was starting to wear off. Now, he could start being his snarky self again. “Do you still want that glass of water?”

“Yes,” Mingyu nodded. “And your phone number,” he reminded him. He let go of the younger male to fish his phone out from his pocket.

Taking the phone from him, Hansol waited for a moment, trying to come up with a way to ask his next question without making it sound like he was desperate. “So, is this some kind of sugar daddy situation? You’re paying me in exchange for companionship?”

Mingyu frowned as the realization hit him. “Well I’ve never looked at it that way,” he admitted. “I just thought we were friends with benefits.”

“Oh yeah,” Hansol grinned. “I get most of the benefits.”

Mingyu laughed. “I don’t know, that’s weird. Never thought of myself as that type of person. I’m not old enough to be a sugar daddy, I think.”

“I didn’t know there was an age requirement to be a sugar daddy,” Hansol wondered aloud, giving him his phone back after he put his phone number in. “It would be fun if I called you ‘daddy’ though, right?”

Mingyu shook his head. “Be careful, you’re gonna make me hard again,” he warned.

“Okay, seriously, where the fuck are you getting all this energy?”

“I don’t think you understand,” Mingyu argued. “You’re hot.”

As Mingyu was leaving, Hansol stood by the door to see him off. They shared one last kiss. Hansol felt hands enclosed around his waist again, pulling him closer, and without hesitation, Hansol wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders. The kiss lasted longer than Hansol thought it would, and god, he was loving the last few seconds of it, enjoying it while it lasted as he felt Mingyu pushing him back against the wall. When they broke the kiss apart and reopened their eyes, all Hansol could focus on was the man in front of him. The room was thick with tension. Mingyu paused to catch his breath, then broke the silence with a casual, “I’ll see you when I see you?”

Hansol gulped. “See you when I see you,” he repeated.

He watched as Mingyu flashed a final smile at him before he walked out of the door. When Hansol looked down at his pants and saw another bunch of notes stuck under his band, he chuckled to himself, glad that things weren’t as bad as he thought they were going to be. He brushed off last night’s thoughts, blaming his idiotic self for being in over his head. Relieved, he locked the door and got ready for the day to see his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

For a while, that was all they did. Ever since Mingyu got Hansol’s phone number, contacting each other gradually became a regular occurrence, even if it was for something stupid.

_> You busy tonight?_

_Who’s this? <  
Jokes, I know it’s you. No, I’m free. <_

_> Haha.  
> I’ll see you at 10._

Hansol would receive a text from the said man every other day, asking him if he was free. They’d text each other for over the span of two months to see each other and fuck, and Mingyu would show up outside of Hansol’s apartment for their agreement after confirming his availability. Hansol had no problem with it. He loved Mingyu’s dick and loved taking it, and it was an astute observation. They were comfortable with each other without question. In one instance, Mingyu had to answer a phone call, and being the brat that he was Hansol sucked his dick and made him nervous. In response, Mingyu edged him for two days.

_How’s work? <  
Photo attached <_

_> I’m with my dad. I’m going to kill you._

_See you tonight ;) <_

Despite the casual and cavalier nature of their relationship, it startled Hansol when after a particularly heated session, Mingyu asked if he wanted to go get brunch with him someplace nearby. Hansol was taken aback, he couldn’t help but be both curious and hesitant by the offer. He thought the fact that they were keeping this under the blankets in the first place meant they couldn’t be seen out together in public. But Mingyu didn’t seem to mind, although he’d left with a cap and sunglasses on.

And so then began their weird little tradition, or what you would call it. Hansol didn’t even have a name for it. They used to just sit in and order food, but since Mingyu started taking him out, they’d just go out on these little dates whenever Mingyu felt like it. Obviously, Hansol accepted. If Mingyu wanted to pay for his companionship as well as his food, Hansol was in no position to refuse. It didn’t even have to be brunch, sometimes at night, Hansol found himself stopping by the occasional twenty-four-hour diners with Mingyu sitting across from him, in which case he wouldn’t wear sunglasses while he stuffed his mouth full of food, an endearing and beautiful sight to watch. Otherwise, whenever Mingyu left early, Hansol would find a handful of cash on his dining table, which he would throw into the jar of money he had hidden in his closet.

_> Have you eaten?_

_No, but I finish at 8. <_

_> Perfect, I’m craving some lasagna. And your ass._

_That’s cute. <_

_> Meet me at the diner._

After a tiring day at work, through which Hansol endured with patience until it was time to clock out for work, he slipped out of his waiter uniform as quickly as he could and made an exit out of the building, only to momentarily be stopped by Seungkwan who reminded him that he had just released the schedule rotation for the upcoming week. He nodded all the way, then headed for the diner located down the street from where he lived, where he had been eating at with Mingyu. He slipped into the seat directly across the said male, who was already halfway through his meal.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you, and I didn’t want your food to get cold,” Mingyu said, mouth full.

“That’s kinda sweet, I guess,” Hansol smiled at him. “I always wondered about this. Do you actually think you’re fooling anyone when you wear those?” He gestured to his sunglasses and his cap. “I recognized you right when I got here.”

“Well, in my defence, I wanted you to recognize me,” Mingyu explained. “What do you want? My treat.”

Hansol reached out for the menu from the side of the table, giving it a brief skim through before making his decision. “Get me a burger meal. And a diet Coke.”

“So how was your day?” Mingyu asked once he finished ordering for Hansol at the counter, sitting back down across from him. His long legs tangled with Hansol’s under the table.

“Do you actually wanna hear about it?” Hansol quirked an eyebrow.

“Seungkwan on your tail again?”

Hansol groaned. “Even worse, Chan got high at work and got into trouble because one of our clients noticed his eyes were red, and when he tried to explain himself, she could smell it off him. We all got an earful from Seungkwan and it’s all his fault. I love them, but god they are a handful sometimes.”

“Bad day, huh?” Mingyu tilted his head aside. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Shortly after, Hansol’s meal arrived. He picked up a piece of French fry and ate it. “How about you, how’s the old man?” he asked.

“You know I don’t like talking about my dad,” Mingyu gave his leg a nudge under the table. “It didn’t help that you started calling me ‘daddy’.”

Hansol giggled, satisfied with his response. “Please, you like it,” he kicked back.

Mingyu took a moment to swallow his food. “I do,” he said in a small voice.

“So, what happened?”

“He wants me to come with him somewhere for some bullshit father-son retreat, but I know he just wants me to be more involved in the business. I’d be attending more meetings and parties with stuck-up rich assholes who are trying to brownnose my dad, it’s exhausting.”

Hansol nodded. “And you’d rather, what, party with your friends?” He asked.

“I told you, I don’t have friends,” Mingyu reminded him. “And if you’re talking about those spoiled brats, forget it. All they care about is wasting their parents’ money and the number of followers they’re getting on Instagram.”

He was met with a questioning and confused stare from Hansol, who took a bite out of his burger before he spoke again. “I don’t get it. You don’t really like working with your dad, even though you don’t have to, but you also don’t wanna _not_ work because you don’t wanna be one of those snobby rich kids. What _do_ you wanna do?”

Mingyu sat back on his seat and sighed. “I just… I don’t wanna be known for my dad’s success, I wanna do my own thing. I don’t know what yet. But that’s why I keep coming over to see you.”

“What do you mean?” Hansol chuckled. “I thought you liked my ass and you happened to have extra money from your dad to spend on me, because this booty ain’t free. Don’t get me wrong, I love it.”

“I agree, I fucking love your ass, I love fucking it,” Mingyu said, with a humorously intense amount of seriousness. Hansol fought hard to stifle a laugh that was building up in his chest. “I meant that… you… I feel…”

He trailed off, deep in thought. Surprisingly enough, it went on for a while. A moment of silence passed. When he still didn’t say anything, Hansol quipped, “You okay? Jeez, you look like you’re about to burst a vessel. Are you not used to saying nice things about someone?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “A guy can’t catch a break over here. I can’t put it into words. Things are just… easier with you. I don’t have to worry about anything. I get to ride that ass into the night and wake up to your pretty face.”

“Ever the romantic,” Hansol sang, making an exaggerated show of swooning by throwing his head back and putting a hand over his forehead, palm facing up. “If it helps, I also enjoy your company.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu leaned forward, reaching out to hold one of Hansol’s hands across the table. He took it and put it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss upon it. “Yeah, I really like being with you.”

They fucked later that night. After paying Hansol a hefty amount of money, Mingyu gave him a kiss and left.

As fate would have it, Hansol miraculously bumped into Mingyu while he was out drinking with his friends after work, a couple of nights later at a bar. Normally, Hansol would be loud and participating with the conversation his friends were having, but he was far too drunk to think straight. This time, his lips were sewn shut. His mind was hazy and he was flushed red, smiling from ear to ear as he relished in the buzz stimulating his senses as it crawled all over his body and cowered over his shoulders to his temple, his heart racing.

He made eye contact with Mingyu, who was alone, in the exact second the taller male walked into the pub. Hansol had never been happier, because he was unconsolably horny at that point, and he was relieved he didn’t have to resort to drunk texting Mingyu asking for a fuck, or worse, picking up random men at the bar. Mingyu flashed him a knowing smile, seemingly excited to see him as well before he headed towards a table far away from Hansol, sitting with a couple of men who appeared to be about his age and also wearing suits. They looked just like him. Hansol sat there with his friends, rubbing his thighs together with unbridled enthusiasm while trying to feign normalcy in front of his friends.

Right at that moment, Wonwoo interrupted Seungkwan in the middle of a story to gather the attention of everyone at the table. “Maybe I’m tripping, but that’s Kim Mingyu, right?” Before everyone could look, he muttered, “Don’t everybody look at once.”

Seungkwan peered over his shoulder. Shortly after, Seungcheol stole a glance to look at him. Hansol stayed quiet, too drunk.

“Dude, that’s him,” Junhui said. “I wonder what he’s doing here?”

“You know he has his own life, right?” Seungcheol said, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

Seungkwan clamped a hand on his mouth. He let go slowly, only to say, “You don’t think he’s...spying on us?”

His suggestion was met with an eruption of groans. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Sure Seungkwan, the heir to the Kim family business is here at a bar on a Friday night to spy on the people working at a catering company that he once hired,” he said.

“Twice!” Seungkwan corrected him.

“You’re so paranoid,” Junhui pinched the bridge of his nose.

When Wonwoo spoke up again, he lowered his voice. “Seungkwan might be on to something, I mean... doesn’t it look like he’s kind of looking this way?”

“Are you being fucking serious?” Seungcheol straightened up, eyebrows furrowed.

“Finally, someone who believes in me,” Seungkwan said. “I knew I wasn’t crazy.”

Hansol chuckled inwardly as the exchange took place. He struggled to take his phone out of his pocket and took a minute (maybe two) typing up a cheeky text with shaky thumbs and somewhat unstable ability to focus before sending it to Mingyu.

_Can you stop eye fucking me for one second? Your boner is showing. <_

“You guys are being absurd, he’s not even looking here,” Junhui said.

The group surreptitiously glanced at Mingyu’s table once again. Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god at least one of us is sane,” he shook his head.

Hansol’s phone vibrated. He peeked at the message he received, which read:

_> I’ll stop when you stop being hot._

“Hansol, he’s not looking this way, is he?”

Surprised, Hansol lifted his eyes and quickly turned off his phone screen. “Huh?” he managed.

Jun laughed. “It’s useless man, Hansol’s long gone, look how red he is,” he reached over and put a hand on Hansol’s cheek to feel the heat radiating off one of them. The younger male smiled, thinking about the text he had gotten.

“I haven’t had a drink in a while,” he explained.

Seungcheol scoffed. “Please Hansol, you’re lightweight.”

Hansol had no energy to argue. Right then, he felt a hand on his thigh. Jun was looking at him. “You gonna be okay?” he asked. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“No it’s fine, I...” Hansol received another text from Mingyu then, asking him to meet him outside. “I’m gonna step out for a bit.”

Thankfully enough, his group of friends had completely diverted their attention away from Mingyu by then and they didn’t even realize he was gone. Hansol got outside as soon as he can and walked down to the side of the pub, near an alley where Mingyu was standing, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Hansol said, walking over to him and laying his head on his shoulder, looking up at him with pleading puppy eyes.

“I just needed an excuse to get out here,” Mingyu grinned, amused as he watched Hansol stumble towards him. He put a hand on the small of Hansol’s back. “You’re really drunk, aren’t you?”

“I’m really lightweight,” Hansol admitted, closing his eyes.

“I can see that,” Mingyu put his cigarette between his lips so he can cup Hansol’s face in his hands, admiring how flushed and red it was, the inviting warmth coming from his cheeks.

“Saves money,” Hansol mumbled. “And I don’t get bloated.”

Mingyu just laughed. He inhaled before taking the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking the ashes off. “You have no idea how happy I am right now,” he paused, glancing inside the bar before he turned back at Hansol again. “Who’s your friend?” he asked.

“Which one?” Hansol peeked an eye open.

“The guy touching your cheek just now.”

“Oh,” Hansol hung his head, and then looked up again. “That’s Jun. He does that sometimes.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Touching your face?”

Hansol burped. “Yeah, he’s…” he opened his mouth to elaborate further but stopped himself, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu in suspicion. “Why? You jealous?”

There was a pause. “No,” Mingyu said, after a while.

“That answer took way too long, buddy,” Hansol laughed.

“Okay, maybe,” Mingyu relented.

Hansol leaned against the wall, standing before him, “Can I smoke?”

They huddled together not just for warmth, but so they can touch each other. Mingyu had lit up one of his cigarettes for Hansol and they stood there, smoking and enjoying each other’s company.

Mingyu was enjoying himself, because whether or not Hansol realized it, he was incredibly touchy-feely when he was drunk. They’d finished smoking and at some point Mingyu had backed the younger male up against the wall, and this time Hansol was making all the first moves. He pulled Mingyu’s face in for a kiss while Mingyu speared his legs open with his knee, reveling in the moans coming from the back of Hansol’s throat as he grinded himself on Mingyu’s thigh. He tasted like a mix of beer and cigarettes.

When they pulled back, Hansol’s eyes were dark and he seemed disappointed, desperate for more contact. His lips were swollen from the kiss.

Mingyu just wanted to tease him and make him beg. He watched as Hansol’s eyes widened and his eyebrows curled in desperation and he nodded. He tugged at the lapels of Mingyu’s suit, leaning up for another kiss, but was disheartened when his advances were met with a lack of reciprocation. “I’ll go get my keys. You think you can stay put and be a good boy for me until we get to your place Hansol?”

“But I want you now,” Hansol said. “Fuck me in the men’s room.”

Before Mingyu can even protest, Hansol had pushed him off and headed straight back into the pub. It wasn’t a request; it was a command. Taken aback by this bold, demanding version of Hansol, Mingyu took a couple of minutes to process the situation on his own, outside in the freezing December cold, impressed beyond a doubt. It was a new side to Hansol, contrasting with his usual submissive and docile responsiveness. Mingyu walked back into the pub, and after some hidden favours, headed straight to the toilet where Hansol was waiting. He was already topless, and he wasted no time in locking the door and devouring Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu growled and pushed Hansol up against the wall again while they made out.

“I can’t wait for you to be balls deep inside me sir,” the younger male said.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Mingyu muttered under his breath.

A rush of nostalgia swept over him when he realized that this was how they met. On another uneventful Thursday night filled with empty compliments and pathetic negotiating, Mingyu met eyes with a beautiful and disinterested young waiter who looked as if he’d rather be somewhere else, whose uniform Mingyu ripped apart from with no regard for his reputation as he fucked him in front of the mirror in the toilet, only seconds after they spoke a word to each other. Mingyu even wore the same suit for the occasion. The only difference is, this time Hansol was drunk and needier than before.

Again, Mingyu bent him over the sink and forced him to watch himself while he got railed from behind. Hansol was biting his lower lip to stifle his moans and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Mingyu found some sort of sick fascination in the way Hansol’s eyes rolled back in pleasure the harder he slammed his hips against him.

Hansol lifted himself up so he could jerk himself off, and it wasn’t long until he spurted his cum all over the mirror in front of him. He hadn’t even bothered to hide his moan that last time, and Mingyu watched in awe as a wave of embarrassment slowly clouded his chocolate once he snapped into reality and made eye contact with the person getting fucked like a whore in the mirror, and even worse, the person whose cock he was taking.

“Sir, sir please don’t stop…” Hansol begged.

Mingyu kept thrusting inside him, sending Hansol into hypersensitivity. By the time Mingyu finished, the younger male had tears running down his cheeks and his forehead was slick with sweat as he tried to catch his breath.

Hansol felt Mingyu kiss him on his shoulder, and then it was like clockwork. They started cleaning up.

When a knock came on the door, Hansol looked at Mingyu, horror etched all over his features.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, what do we do?” He whispered, suddenly sober. His eyes were as wide as plates. “What about that?” He gestured at the white stain on the mirror.

Mingyu merely chuckled. “Are you done?” He asked.

Hansol nodded in response. Mingyu stepped up and opened the door. To Hansol’s surprise, a man stood there holding a yellow bucket and a mop, nodding at Mingyu while the taller male beckoned at Hansol to follow him out of the toilet. The man didn’t so much as glance at him before he walked in, closing the door again behind them. Mingyu kept gesturing at Hansol to walk in front of him as he heard the knob of the door shift and click. They kept walking. Once they were at the end of the hall, Hansol turned around to look at him, expecting an explanation.

“I paid the bartender to watch the door and clean up after us,” Mingyu said.

Hansol heaved a sigh of relief. He hit Mingyu in the arm. “You should’ve told me that!” his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. “You’re telling me he knew we were fucking in there this whole time? Now I feel bad for leaving that mess in there.”

“Excuse me?” Mingyu burst out laughing. “You were the one who told me to fuck you in the men’s room.”

“You should’ve stopped me!”

“I’ve been saying yes to you for the past three months, what makes you think I’m going to pass down another opportunity like that? Of course I’m not saying no,” Mingyu argued.

There was a mirror on the wall down the corridor that they were in. Hansol looked at his reflection through it. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. The inside of his mouth was tingling and he felt dirty under his clothes. “God, I look like a mess,” he said. He bit his lower lip, nervous.

“Come over here, stop biting your lip... listen, I have to tell you something,” Mingyu grabbed his hips and spun him around so they could face each other. A sudden wave of solemnity blanketed the atmosphere. Hansol felt a weight on his shoulders as the words came out of Mingyu’s mouth. “I decided to go with my dad after all. Maybe this’ll be great for me to figure out what I want. I’m going to be gone for two weeks, maybe more. Is that okay?”

Hansol didn’t respond right away. This was partly due to the fact that he was drunk and his head was throbbing, and it was harder than he thought to try to register the news that Mingyu was telling him. His heart was thumping against his ribcage, he was starting to sweat again, a tripping sense of déjà vu creeping up on him. A distant ring in his ears. His vision blurred for a second. But as it came back into focus and he was met Mingyu’s face, mere centimetres away from him, anticipating his next answer, Hansol swallowed his anxiousness and smiled at him. Wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders, and with his highest voice, he teased him, “So I’ll be alone, daddy?”

“God, I’m going to miss this,” Mingyu grinned. He squeezed Hansol’s ass through his jeans again. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, why would I be?” Hansol asked. “It’s going to be lonely but it’s nothing I can’t handle. And when you’re back, I’ll be waiting for you to pound me like you always do.”

Mingyu smiled back, leaning down so they could share another kiss, longer this time. They had to break apart when they heard footsteps approaching towards them in the hallway. They stood one feet apart from each other in silence, then Mingyu whispered to Hansol, without looking at him, “Let’s get out of here.”

Hansol bid goodbye to his friends. They somehow managed to leave the bar together without drawing attention, then took an Uber together to Hansol’s apartment.

Thanks to Mingyu’s tight and occasionally forgiving schedule, they fucked the whole night like rabbits. Halfway through the break of dawn and noon, Hansol gave up trying to pee after sex, instead resorting to pass out in a puddle of his own sweat on the bed. Like always, he made no move to put any clothes on. He was practically naked and getting fucked for a whole day. Mingyu had a tank top on for the remainder of his stay.

It was amazing how Mingyu managed to always have at least a single article of clothing on him every time they fucked, whereas Hansol couldn’t count how many times he had walked around the apartment naked for any duration of Mingyu’s visitation. For the first few times he started coming over, Hansol would answer the door with no clothes on. Now, he’d given him the code to his apartment complex and he would even leave the door unlocked until Mingyu entered, at which point Hansol would already be waiting for Mingyu in his bedroom, on his knees with his ass in the air, ready to be taken. But there were times when Hansol found himself frustrated that his skin was rubbing against a piece of fabric when his nerves were on fire and he was incredibly sensitive, although he never spoke up about it.

“I love watching you like this,” Mingyu was saying. Hansol was trying his best to keep up with the words that were coming out of his mouth, too focused on adjusting himself to the feeling of Mingyu’s big cock filling him up as he sat on it. He’d lost count over how many times he had done this, and yet, every time Mingyu entered him, he still felt so delicate, he could never get used to it. “You’re so fucking submissive, baby... Look at you riding my cock like that, you’re so obedient...”

Just then Hansol decided to start moving his hips, eyes glazed over the sight of Mingyu beneath him as he caressed the strap of his tank top and moved it aside, on his shoulder. He caressed his biceps. They were both so sweaty, Mingyu’s chest slick with humidity, Hansol just wanted to touch him some more, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

“Baby, you make me feel so good,” Mingyu groaned as Hansol picked up his speed.

“You’re so big, Mingyu,” Hansol blurted out, and he would say it again, because god, he loved the feeling of Mingyu being balls deep inside him. It hurt like hell, but he was living for it.

Hansol cried out as Mingyu began to thrust up into him. They were both moving in rhythm with each other and for a minute, it was all Hansol could feel, just Mingyu’s cock hitting that one special bundle of nerves inside him over and over again until he saw stars. Mingyu was muttering straight nonsense to him. His voice was so deep and Hansol loved it, his eyes though clouded with lust were gazing upon Hansol like some sort of treasure. For a moment, he felt special.

Mingyu spanked him before he was on top of him again, this time choking him into the bed. He leaned down close, the tip of his nose touching Hansol’s ear. “You like my cock, baby? You want me to cum in your ass?” He asked.

Hansol nodded frantically, unable to speak.

“I want you to play with yourself every night when I’m gone,” Mingyu said. “I want you to film yourself while you finger your ass and send it to me, let me know how much you miss my cock, baby.”

Hansol choked, a sharp noise coming from the back of his throat as he struggled to breathe. In that moment, he realized Mingyu had stopped thrusting into him, just stared down at him while the younger male felt himself losing his air supply as Mingyu gripped his neck tighter and tighter.

A small part of Hansol told him he should have feared for his life. But he didn’t, in a moment of sinister and pathetic realization, he didn’t care. He was Mingyu’s and he promised himself at that point that he would please Mingyu like it was his life’s purpose. In fact, Mingyu was holding his whole life in his hands, he was holding Hansol in his purest and rawest form, and nothing else. He understood then, with Mingyu’s fingers wrapped tightly around his neck, slowly crushing his windpipe, forcing Hansol let out a couple of sick gurgles, that it was entirely up to him and him only.

As though proving his point, Mingyu let go right that second, and Hansol breathed in mouthfuls of air while precum leaked from his cock and spilled a little bit onto his belly, eyes watering, and god, it was the best feeling. The rush of oxygen into his airways instantly made his nipples hard and sensitive. He looked up and met Mingyu’s gaze, the room vibrating in ways he couldn’t understand.

“Daddy, please fuck me,” Hansol implored. “I want you deep inside me…”

“You want my whole cock, baby?” Mingyu bit his ear, grazing his teeth against the lobe and sending Hansol’s head spinning. He slammed his hips against the younger male’s ass hard, just once, and Hansol was convinced it didn’t get any better than this, tears suddenly streaming down his cheeks. “Answer me.”

The hot breath on his neck was comforting and familiar, yet frighteningly hypnotizing. “Yes daddy, I want your cock,” he whined. “You hurt me, daddy, you hurt me so good…”

Mingyu slammed his hips hard once more. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he pulled back, staring down at Hansol with an indescribable expression on his face. Hansol laid still, afraid to move, at the same time paralyzed by his gaze. Mingyu reached overhead, grabbing his phone from the bedside table, and after adjusting his positioning and tapping on a couple of things, Hansol watched as the older male hovered the device over his body.

Despite his expectation, it took Hansol by surprise when without warning, his vision was blinded by a bright white light. When his eyes finally got used to the darkness again, Mingyu was staring longingly at his phone screen. Then, he threw his phone aside and leaned down on top of Hansol again, this time, growling, “for my eyes only…”

Hansol gasped when Mingyu started thrusting into him again. “Yes sir,” he moaned, nails digging into the flesh of Mingyu’s shoulders.

“You’re mine,” Mingyu said into his ear.

“I’m yours,” Hansol nodded.

It didn’t take long for them both to finally finish, Hansol busting out a full load onto his abdomen while Mingyu’s face scrunched up in pleasure, eyes closed as he came inside him before he buried his face into his neck.

They both laid there and tried to catch their breath for what felt like forever. Hansol was overwhelmed, as though a sudden flood of emotions engulfed his entire person. A large lump was stuck on his throat. He was sweating profusely. He couldn’t get the words out. He was helpless.

The thought of it sent Hansol into a nervous spiral, but he held it in. He didn’t realize how much the memories affected him until Mingyu pulled his cock out with a sickening pop, causing Hansol’s right leg to start shaking like it had a mind of its own. Quickly noticing the situation, Hansol tried his best to stop it but to no avail, face getting hotter with embarrassment. It only stopped when Mingyu held his leg down. He looked at him, concern etched all over his face. “You good?” He asked.

“I’m very good,” Hansol responded, in an attempt to hide his chagrin.

“What was that?”

“I have no idea,” he said quickly, and to be honest, Hansol felt like tearing up.

Mingyu chuckled and bent down to kiss him again. “God knows why I love fucking you,” he said. “You’re too good for me.”

He kissed him once again by the cheek and got off, removing the condom while Hansol watched, tired and yet his heart was still beating. Mingyu went to pee, and Hansol fell asleep.

He woke up the next day feeling kisses on his shoulder. Blearily, the younger male opened his eyes to discover Mingyu had his arms wrapped around his waist and he hugged him close, his large hand resting on Hansol’s sharp and bony hip.

“Good morning,” Hansol croaked, no longer surprised, but too fixed on how stretched the skin on his protruding hips was against Mingyu’s hand.

Mingyu grinned in response. To Hansol’s luck, he moved his hand down to grope Hansol’s ass. “I really don’t want to go, but I leave tonight and I haven’t packed,” he said.

“So soon?” Hansol pouted. “I guess that’s the price I have to pay for fucking a billionaire’s son.”

“What price? I’m the one paying you,” Mingyu scoffed.

“Do you really have to pack?” Hansol rubbed his eyes, and when his eyes adjusted, he finally got a good look at Mingyu. “You can’t buy new clothes? Aren’t you like, rich?”

“I’m not allowed to save some money or something?” Mingyu laughed.

“I don’t know... I don’t know what I’m talking about...” Hansol mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“Come closer,” Mingyu said, holding Hansol’s hips again and pulling him towards him.

Hansol scooted over. He turned his body around so that he was facing him, and he felt Mingyu’s hand travel down his body, hiking his leg over his waist. Mingyu kissed his neck, and in his tiredness, Hansol braced himself as Mingyu traced his finger around his hole.

“Hand me the lube,” Mingyu said. Hansol reached around under the blankets until he felt the familiar round tube, giving it to Mingyu.

As the first moan escaped Hansol’s lips, a smile graced Mingyu’s, something proud, as Hansol hugged him tighter. Hansol’s moans grew louder the harder Mingyu fingered him, and after quickly slipping on a new condom, they fucked one last time.

Hansol took a long shower later that day. When he came into the kitchen to make some food, he found a great amount of cash on his dining table again, this time with a note that said, “ _Miss you already. Until next time_.”


End file.
